


New Type of Training

by AnukeDaGeneral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Good Voldemort, M/M, Multi, Pony Play, Pony!Harry, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnukeDaGeneral/pseuds/AnukeDaGeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't done a Harry Potter fic before and it's not really based off the exact storyline, so I'm kinda nervous about if you guys will like it or not, so please be gentle!?</p>
<p>But do give me some feedback on things that you think about the story and what I could do better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done a Harry Potter fic before and it's not really based off the exact storyline, so I'm kinda nervous about if you guys will like it or not, so please be gentle!?
> 
> But do give me some feedback on things that you think about the story and what I could do better.

Harry struggles up the hill slowly. The heat of the day glaring down at him. His harness tight and the bit in his mouth ripping at the sides of his mouth. “Goddammit boy, get up there”, Vernon growls, cracking the whip at Harry. Who flinches and almost loses his footing. The carriage jerks and Dudley screeches. “Damn useless boy”, Vernon roars whips at Harry again. “I hardly think he can get up the hill with reins so tight”, yells a man pulling his carriage beside the Dursley’s. The man has long blond white hair and a handsome face, and a quater (Obviously training to pull in a team) and stallion pulling the carriage. The quater was tall and has caramel skin and a strong face, and the Stallion next to him was slightly taller than him with a beard and slightly long hair pulled into a ponytail, the man snorts at Harry for staring. The other mans carriage is a beautiful black and and green trim, shining elegently, green curtains pulled over the passenger window. 

“Pfft, don’t make excuses for him”, Vernon growls, and tightens his hold on the lead, jerking Harry’s head back. The man on driving the other carriage snarls at Vernon. 

“The boy can’t handle it fool”, the blond growls. Vernon snaps the reins again and Harry huffs. “Lucius, what’s taking so long”, a silkiy voice calls from the back carriage. The door opens and a man with long dark hair and red eyes, pale face, and in black robes steps out and begins to walk towards his driver. 

Lucuis bows his head, “My lord. I was simply trying to help this man understand that the young colt won’t be able to make this hill with the bit and reins so tight”. The ‘Lord” looks over the carriage (Young Dudley had his head poked out the window watching), and Harry in consideration. “My dear man, Lucius is an excellent horseman and trainer, I’m sure he knows what he is talking about when it comes to the colt yes?”

Vernon swallows and glares at Harry, who drops his eyes and turns his head. “I assure you he doesn’t. This one ain’t nothing but trouble for me and my family. He can get up this damned hill, just doesn’t want to”, Vernon snarls, looking at the boy the entire time he talked.

The lord looks at Harry and walks over to him, putting his hand on the boy’s head. Harry tenses and huffs. Then the lord did something that surprised Harry, he loosened the bit in his mouth and grabbing the curb of the head piece. And without a word he began to help Harry up and down the hill. The man Lucius looks at his lord in surprise, but doesn’t say a word as he follows. The other carriages Stallions just looked shocked, but moved. And Vernon just growled under his breath, along with Dudely.

“There we are young one”, he pats Harry’s chest and proceeds back to his carriage, “And do take care of the colt. Lucius”. “Yes my lord”, Lucius replies, and clicks his tongue, telling his team to move. 

Harry looks after the elegant carriage as they rode off into the distance. Harry in a way was grateful, but also had a deep hatred for the man too. Because tonight he would get the worse beating of his life.

Harry was right. It was the worst beating he had ever had. Instead of the crop it was the whip, and by the end of it he was bleeding and crying, and lay on the floor of his stall. In truth it wasn’t a stall, and the so called stall was in a shed, with no food or water. Harry would have loved it if he was just beaten to death, instead of alive and in pain on the floor.

Since he was young, life had been hard, and the affection he craved he knew he would not get. The training was intense for him, he would be forced to stand in the heat for days, sometimes with no food or water. And the cart was torture, the collar was heavy and hot, and the bits ad straps bit into his skin until it was raw. The worse was when he found out from Dudely that some ponies or horses were used for sex. But Vernon obviously thought he wasn’t worth it. Harry thought he wasn’t worth it. And as he closed his eyes again to sleep, he hoped they would kill him in his sleep. 

“My Lord, may I ask you a question”, Lucius turns to his master, as he puts away Blaise into his stall, “The colt, why did you get out to help?” Voldemort sneers at Lucius. “It was Lily’s and Potter’s colt, that man was beating”, Voldemort said as he rubbed Rabastan’s head. Lucius stares shocked at Voldemort. 

Lilly was a champion dressage mare, and was apart of Voldemort’s stable, but Lily was lost in a bet and sold and bred to Potter, a famous race horse. Voldemort had missed Lily greatly, everyone knew he had a soft spot for his Lily. 

But to know that her only colt was sold to an irresponsible and cruel owner sent chills down his back. “My lord, how could anyone sell a colt to the likes of that man”, Lucius says, trying to keep his snarl at bay.

Voldemort looks at Lucius blankly,”I’ve no idea. But I can assure you he won’t have him for much longer”, Voldemort begins to walk away before turning one last time and looks at Lucius, “Get a contract from my office and take Severus with you, and before feed time tomorrow I want him back here, and tell Fenrir to clean a stall out for him as well. I will contact Black so he can do a check up on him when the colt arrives”. And then he left Lucius, standing shocked in the stable.

And true to Voldemort’s words the boy colt would be gone by early morning. It took some fighting from Vernon to get the money he wanted for Harry, but finally they came to an agreement. 

That morning when Harry woke he noticed two strange men standing over him. Harry kicks out and snorts, catching a man by the leg, and made the man yelp in pain. If Harry was in his right mind and suffering from fever, he would have never kicked out like he did, but that wasn’t the case.

“Damn that man, I hardly think he would put up a fight to keep the poor thing when his so near death", Severus curses,"Go to the manor, take Draco, and tell Black to get all his medical equipment ready for when we get back. He's going to need to be well prepared for this".

Lucius nods and hurries off, as Severus kneels down to see if he can move Harry, but Harry gives a screech of pain, and Severus immediately lays him back down. "Alright colt, don't worry, I'll find a way to get you up some how", he says softly, even though Harry had passed out from the pain. Severus than gently moves Harry again, and carefully lays him in the cart. Severus whistles his stallion into a good marching pave back to his lords manor. Unknown to Harry that he was on his way to a new kind of life.


	2. Chapter Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some really good questions that needs some answering :3

I totally forgot to explain the universe in which everything is being played out in so I’ll just make this chapter a brief explanation on it, since I was getting some questions on what is happening. And I have never done a Harry Potter Fanfic before in all honesty. (You can kill me now XD)

This is basically a PonyPlay BDSM form of fanfic. So in the universe certain people are born/bred to be human ponies, and Harry is 14 at the time. To be honest if you want more info just look it up. 

In the first chapter when Voldemort mentions James and Lily, Lily is a bred Dressage Champion pony As an equestrian sport defined by the International Equestrian Federation, dressage is "the highest expression of horse training" where "horse and rider are expected to perform from memory a series of predetermined movements." And James is a bred Race horse, so there are many different uses for ponies in this uv.Also Most ponies aren't taught to actually talk or anything, but most can say a few words at the most. 

I actually wasn’t planning on writing or uploading this kind of story, but I’m actually just testing out how I feel about this and to really just get some feedback on it. Seriously I might just have ten short chapters and do my original idea, where Harry is captured and trained to be Voldemort’s perfect slave/pet/pony, so if you guys think that would be better I totally agree.

But I still want to work this out before I post anything else, so just bare with me for a while..

Other than that, Thanks for the kudos and comments, they are really helpful. And don’t forget to keep the comments coming, I really want to know what you guys think about how the fic is doing, and please give me some ideas on how I could improve it. ;3 ;3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post again in a few days, but classes are slow so maybe sooner?!  
> Please don't forget to leave a comment or ideas or even a kudos, it's really helpful y'all.


	3. Breaking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, here's a longer chapter for ya babes...

The morning sun was just beginning to rise was when Harry came to. He notices that he’s lying down on soft hay with a soft cotton blanket around him, his harness and bridle gone, Harry blinks and snorts at the feeling of the bit gone from his mouth. He looks around his now much more spacious stall with feeding and water trough, and comfortable hay. As he shifts to get up, he immediately lays down again, his chest felt as if it was on fire, and his head was swimming. 

Harry looks at his chest, noticing the bandages wrapped around him, his hoof boots gone, and feet wrapped as well. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was dead, the stall was nice and clean, and light was coming in from a window from behind, and a two open glass windows on the side.

Lucius, frowns at Harry’s jump. “Sorry colt, I did not mean to scare you”, he says as he opens Harry’s stall door and closes it behind him. Harry backs up, frightened by the man. Had his uncle sold him? Vernon had always threatened to sell him to an even worse owner than him, and it frightened Harry to imagine someone worse than him. 

Harry whines again, backing into the wall, his heart pounding against his chest, making his chest hurt even more. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you”, Lucius kneels down with an outstretched hand, a small sugar cube smack in the center. Harry looks at Lucius confused, what was a small cube thing going to do to him?

The blond stallion next to him whines and looks at the cube with desire in his eyes. Lucius looks at the young stallion, who is practically trying to hang out the shared window, to get to the treat. Lucius gives a sigh and walks over to the young stallion, letting him eat the cube from his hand. “It really was not for you Draco”, he chuckles.

“See? Nothing to be scared of little colt”, Lucius says, patting Draco head, “I still have one more, if you want it”. Harry just looks at him with tear filled eyes, and scoots into the corner. Lucius sighs, “Well maybe later, in the meantime I will give you food. You must be starving”. Lucius unlatches the door and leaves for a moment, before returning with a bag. He sets it down and begins to open it, pouring the food into Harry’s trough. When he finishes he looks back at Harry, who is still standing in the corner. “I’ll be back later to let you out so you can get some excercise, sound good”, he asks smiling. But Harry just looks away. 

Lucius sighs and walks away, closing the stall door and leaving. Draco snorts at Harry, making Harry jump, and turn towards him. Draco had his long lond white hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and silver grey eyes staring at Harry. It sent shivers down Harry's back, and he gives a whimper which is met with another snort. 

Draco cocks his head to the side in confusion. He had a lot of stall mates, but none as jumpy as this one. Suddenly Draco's stall door opens and he turns around to see Bellatrix come in."Well little pony, I see you are already up,looking at the new one hmmm", Bellatrix chuckles, "I'm going to have to talk to my Lord about seeing if he'll put out the little cutie, hmmm". Draco snorts, blushing and turning his head away. Bellatrix laughs and proceeds to put on Draco's tack. Pale hoof boots, harness, and bridal."Come now, Dracokins, time to go peepee", Bellatrix laughs, making Draco blush violently. Draco gives a glance back at the neighboring stall, Harry nowhere in sight, before being led away. 

Harry peeks back over the stall window, as he hears Draco and Bellatrix leaving. He had never had a stall mate before. Suddenly Harry's stall door opens again, and Lucius appears with pink tack in his hands. He places them on the ground, before closing and locking the door behind him. "Hey sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you", Lucius says holding up his hands in surrender

Harry looks at Lucius slightly suspcious of Lucius. He gives a shrill cry, before letting Lucius come closer, bridal in hand. Lucius places a hand on Harry's head, He was stock still, and slips the bridal over his head. Lucius slowly snaps the bridal and softly paces the bit in his mouth snuggly but not painfully tight, in place and softly pats Harry on the head. "Sshhh, see, nothing is going to happen? Will you let me put on those Hooves huh", Lucius says gently tying Harry's bridal to the rail in the stall. Lucius looks back at Harry, noticing his breathing has become more labored,he is shaking and his eyes are watery. "Shh, it's alright foal, I'm sorry I scared you, shhhh. It's alright, I won't hurt you, I'll be gentle putting them on", He says and rubs his head again. Harry just stays stock still. Lucius sighs, 'At least his feet were not badly damaged'. He puts on the tall light pink hooves, and ties them gently, locking the back, and then pats Harry on the head once again.

Lucius unties the reins and tugs on them gently, giving Harry the silent command to move forward. But Harry just stands there confused by his action, why would he tug him like that? Lucius sighs with realization,'Figures the pig wouldn't even teach him basic commands', he gently grabs the bridal and tugs Harry forward again, this time Harry moving with him, as Lucius leads him towards the medical barn. Harry looks around warily at the stables, it was large and spacious, and the stalls and doors and roof were made of a dark wood Harry has never seen before. A few of the horses and ponies are looking out of their stalls, or being prepped to go out, and Harry can't help but wonder how some of the ponies and horses are so happy

Lucius leads Harry outside. The air was clean and warm, and there were lots of white gated fields, where some ponies and horses were in, and a dust filled and gated place for training. Harry is lead up a path to a small looking stable, where a tall red haired pony is standing with a young brown haired trainer stands. "Good morning Mr. Longbottom, problems with this one again", Lucius states more than asking. The trainer, Neville Longbottom, gulps and shakes his head, "No just waiting for my Fred's potion is all, his leg is sprained. Happened last night when he was out in pasture". Lucius sneers, "Of course". Before he tugs Harry to walk again. 

'How that child ends up with the most undisciplined stallions, I don't know', Lucius thinks angrily, 'When will these worthless Phoenix trainers leave'.

The Phoenix training and boarding facility was only a few miles from Nagini Boarding (Where Harry is currently now), the two establishments are known for their rivalry in dressage and riding competitions, but had recently made a trust, when The Phoenix was allowed refuge at their neighbors as they were renovating. Which was hard for all f them to get along.

"Ah Lucius, the new pony yes", a voice says. Lucius looks up to see Narcissa. "Your early for your check up. Hold on a moment, I'll go get my equipment", she says before hurrying off. Harry scuffles nervously. A check up? He'd never had one of those before. What did she mean by equipment?

Lucius notices Harry's fidgeting and places a hand in his soft hair, ignoring his flinch, and rubbing his scalp gently. 

"No worries Harry, Narcissa, is the kindest person I know. And my wife. She won't hurt you". 

Harry looks at Lucius with wide eyes. He wanted to believe him. But deep down, a tiny voice was telling him that this wouldn't last long. They would hate him, beat him. But for just this moment, Harry relaxed, and drowned out the voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or Kudos!!


	4. Chapter 4

After the check-up, Harry was tired and even more jumpy than before.Lucius sighs as Harry leans into his side." Alright. Harry has a few cracked ribs and some bones that have healed a bit wrong, but I have some potions he can take for that. Also he'll need some salve to put on his bruises".

Lucius nods his head as he strokes Harry's hair."All he needs is are some shots to keep him healthy. I do believe those monsters never had Harry up to date on them, that can be very dangerous", Narcissa says softly not wanting to startle the already jumpy Harry. Lucius looks doubtfully at Narcissa. There was no way that was happening.

"Yes, I know it wont be easy.Don't give me that look Lucius. I I'm going to hook his hooves to the chain board so he can't kick me and I'm going to need you to put blinkers on him. The less he can see the better. All he needs to focus on is you, " Narcissa says swiftly.

She buckles Harry's legs securely in place, as Lucius nods and fixes a set of blinkers on harry bridal. Harry tosses his had back. He had never had blinkers on before, it was strange.

"Alright, be prepared for him to fight, I hardly believe he'll forgive us after this, yes", Narcissa huffs. Harry feels something soft and wet wipe at his skin, then a pause, and then something sharp and cold press against is arm.

Harry rears back violently, shaking his head from side to side, trying to rid himself of the blinkers. "Woah, easy", Lucius says gently, holding Harry's head in his hands, making him look at him. But Harry finds no comfort in him, and shrieks widely. Feeling the needle jab him. "No! Sweety, calm down. Your going to hurt yourself", Narcissa panics. 

"What in bloody hell is going on in here", a stern cold voice, unknown to Harry, but not worried about who the voice belonged to. 

Harry bucks again. The needle dropping to the ground, but Harry can't stop his panic, twisting around and rearing. Then a strong force pulls Harry's reins, and he is looking into the eyes of the man that helped him that day on the hill. Harry gives a whine trying to toss his head back. but he couldn't see anything else except him.

"Shhh, your fine, shhh", the mans voice says to Harry. Instead of the cold stern voice from before, it's soft, and Harry would have missed it, if he wasn't focused on him. Harry just stares into the man scarlet eye, relaxed and quiet. Harry unknowingly relaxes, listening to the man speak.

"I trust we won't be giving him shots, anytime soon", the man cool voice says. Harry shivers. "Yes My Lord. I doubt he'd let us bring him in here again. for a while at least", Lucius says.

Harry is lead out of the building by the man silently. Once outside he shook his head, wanting to look around him without blinkers. The silently takes them off and readjust the bridal. "I do believe that, you have had a rough day, how about I turn you loose into a pasture with Draco", He says softly, patting Harry's head.

Harry doesn't know why, but around this man he was more comfortable than Lucius. "Come now", he says pulling the reins softly and walking him over to a rather lovely sized fenced in field. The man opens the gate and brings Harry in, closing it behind him, before taking off the reins and loosening the bridal a little more.

Suddenly a familiar blond figure is walking over to them. "Ahh, Draco! Come to see if I have anymore treats?" He asks. Draco snorts and waits patently as the man retrieves a cube from his pocket. Draco nuzzled the man flat palm, grasping the sugar cube with his lips. Munching away. "Spoilt brat", the man mumbles. 

"Why Tom, I do believe you are rather late for our meeting", a voice calls from the fence. An older man with glasses and slightly long white hair and trimmed beard, standing there with amusement. Tom growls under his breath. "I'll be back for you later Little Potter", he says before walking off towards the other man. Harry gives a disgruntled wicker, which is met with a snort by Draco. 

Draco looks the other over. Before snorting again and walking off a little ways and turning his head toward Harry. Harry tilts his head confusedly. Drao walks back over before butting him forward with his shoulder. 

Draco begins to walk off once more. This time not looking back, he could hear Harry clumsily following him

Harry had never been in such a place before. The fields soft grass felt good under his boots and he wasn't tied up in some small place or told to pull heavy things. It was strange but calming. So Harry follows Draco down the fence line and to a beautiful little pond. Draco gives a keen to Harry. As if the surprised look on his face, was giving him all the pride in the world. Draco expertly starts to sit on the grass, looking at the pond, and Harry clumsily lays down next to him, almost falling over. 

Harry decided then that he might like Draco, even if he was a bit prideful and pushy to start with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!!


	5. I Kinda Like You

Draco found that he liked to show off his pasture to the smaller colt. He was cute and confused, and stumbled sometimes. 

Draco had been born and raised at Nagini Stables, he knew all the other stallions and mares, the best trainers to beg treat from, and the best place to hide when it was time for baths and trims. He would gladly share them with his new stall mate, especially one so weak, weird, clumsy...... and cute. So lithe and short. 

Draco shakes his head. Realizing he had been staring at a nodding off Harry. Draco snorts at him to wake up. Harry jumps and looks up at the other, huffing in irritation that he had woken him up. Draco starts to stand up, letting Harry lean on him as they both started to get up.

Draco starts to wander again, listening to the stumbling of Harry behind him. He showed off his pasture to Harry. The best trees to be under when it was hot, the softest grass, and where the best flowers grew. Draco even showed him a small dusty patch to roll in, and scuffed up the dirt. Harry just followed him with curiosity. Harry found Draco's smug face very funny. 

Suddenly a whistle calls from the start of the fence, and Draco is running off towards it, stopping a short moment to see if Harry was following, and running off again. Harry, startled and scared to be on his own, chases after him. He was still a little clumsy, but soon was right behind Draco as they ended up at the fence. Voldemort and Bellatrix both waiting for them. "Well now, I was sure I'd have to go in and get you Harry, I do believe Draco is rubbing off on you. And in a good way perhaps, none of that spoilt stallion", Voldemort says, reaching out to pat Harry, who flinches a little, but excepting the pat.

"Draco, you weren't humping the poor thing were you, cause then I'd have to do something 'bout it. Can't have you messing with my lords new colt", Bellatrix laughs. Draco blushes a deep red, looking over at Harry, who is a light pink. 

Sometimes Draco really did hate Bellatrix, rider or not. 

Harry whines at Voldemort as his clips his reins on to the bridal. "Hello again Harry, it will begin to get dark in an hour. How about a little lesson and then we will clean up for the night", Voldemort says. It sounded more like a command than a question.

"I assume I will see you later on Bellatrix", He adds, not taking his eyes off of Harry, rubbing his hair.

"Of course my lord", Bellatrix bows, before walking away, pulling Draco along with her. Harry scuffles around in slight confusion and discomfort. 

"Don't worry, nothing bad. Just a few things to help both of us out", Voldemort says. He brings Harry to an fenced in dusty area, shutting the tall gate behind him.

Voldemort lets go of the reins, pulling black hair back in a pony-tail. Harry looks around for a while, walking the fenced area. 

Voldemort watches in amusement, letting him get farther and farther away, until he gives a shrill whistle. Alerting Harry who looks over at him. Harry tilts his head. Before clopping over.

"Good boy, Harry", Voldemort says softly, rubbing Harry's face. He grabs a hold of the reins again and clicks at Harry.

Letting go of Harry's lead, he bends down near Harry's left leg, watching the colt become nervous. "Shhhhh, nothing to be worried about", He clicks at Harry tapping his left heel lightly. Harry jumps, but Voldemort is shushing him again, picking up his leg gently, then placing it down again. 

Harry looks down at him. As he clicks and taps his heel again. Harry, catching on picks up his leg slowly, leaning forward. "That's good, but be careful that you don't fall", he inquires. 

They practiced for a while, lifting his legs, following the lead, and they even got close to learning a trot. But the night had snuck up on them quickly. 

Harry was lead back to the larger barn, lots of trainers were saying good night to their mares or stallions.

Voldemort leads him back into his stall, taking off the light pink tack and hoof boots.Voldemort than fed Harry a hefty amount of fruit and steamed veggies, before snapping on a pink blanket over Harry. 

Voldemort waits, until Harry is laying comfortable on his pillow and hay, before saying good night and leaving. But Harry couldn't fall asleep. The strange noises and shadows were spooking him more than he would like, and he whined softly.

Draco gets up and looks over the stall window, catching Harry's eyes, they look at each other for sometime, before Harry realizes Draco is almost standing guard, what looked like. Harry falls asleep after while. 

Draco snorts, he would stand watch until he was sure Harry was deep in sleep. 

Not knowing how grateful Harry would be to him for doing so. 

It would be the first night he had not had a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos!!!


	6. Good News Bad New

Hey YOU GUYS!!! Get it? From Hey Arnold?! 

Nevermind. First I'd like to thank everybody for the support and comments, and I have been working on the next chapter, but recently I've been very sick and in the hospital for a while so things are going pretty slow. I will try to get a few more chapters in, before I start on anything else, but I haven't' abandoned you guys yet! Just hold a little longer!

Kisses Babs!


	7. Heart Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm back in business for a while, so I will go ahead and answer some questions everyone might have. Most BDSM PonyPlay culture human pony's are on two legs, or all fours, but in this verse he is on his two feet. There is no one in the story is on all fours. I'll also add a few pictures, cause seeing it will be a lot better.  
> There is going to be a time where there will be fourlegged actual riding so I added a picture of what that looks like. Other than that its just pictures of gear and so on.  
> Enjoy!

A week had passed by quickly for Harry. He would get his hair brushed out in the morning and fed and watered, then Lucius would prep him and gear him up with a harness, bridal and boots. Then his day would proceed with going out to pasture by himself, training with the man Tom, lunch, more training, and spending time with the blond pony Draco.

Harry was still afraid of the Medical House and Narcissa, to Tom's dismay, and got very nervous when he walked passed it. But everything was going fine for Harry, and Tom had noticed that his training was helping him build confidence, which was a huge accomplishment from when he first came. 

But as Tom watched Draco and Harry huddle under a tree for shade, he new Harry would have to grow accustomed to being around other people and ponies soon.

There were way too many ponies and stallions here, for Harry to be shy, he was apart of the stables team now. And The Stable hosted a lot of events.

And maybe in a way, Tom was being very hopeful that Harry would do an amazing job as a show pony, like his mother. 

Harry was doing excellent in his training, and soon he'd invite more riders to come and watch, that way Harry would not be as nervous in a competition with people watching.

Tom smirks as he watches Draco goad Harry into trotting across the field to Bellatrix on the other side, holding treats in her hand. Perhaps he could work with Draco. Surprisingly.

Draco, before Harry had come, was very aggressive and controlling with other ponies and stallions he tried to pair him with. Draco would even bite any of his partners who were out of step with him.

But Harry had seemed to bring a more gentle side out of him. Or maybe Draco was more interested in him... in another way?

Tom snorts to himself. God in a way Tom was both envious and interested in that.

"The new pony seems to keep you from meeting me on time", Dumbledore says from behind him. Tom turns and sneers. "I can not just up and leave him here when he is my responsibility, and I already know what you wanted to meet with me about, and like I said before, NO!"

"No? To what are you referring to", Dumbledore chuckles. Oh he did love to tease Tom so.

"You know damn well what I'm referring to! You asked me once and you should know me by now, that I do not change my mind. Harry will not be sold to you and you will not mention it again to me. Nothing will change", He growls. 

Dumbledore just chuckles, before walking away and clucking his tongue. "Very attached indeed", he says to no one in particular. 

Voldemort growls under his breath before whistling for Harry to come back. After reining Harry, Voldemort walks over to Bella whose leading her Draco out of the field. 

"Bella, I was wanting to talk to you about an important matter",Voldemort says leading Harry beside him. "Of course, My Lord", Bella says bowing her head. 

"Harry has deemed that he is ready to train in a coach team, and I was wondering if you would like to train Harry with young Draco," Voldemort says, absently messing with Harry's bridal. 

"Of course! It would be an honor", Bellatrix says, "But... Not to be rude, I also wished to talk to you about, possibly breeding Lil Dracokins with Harry in the next upcoming spring".

"Of course not, I have been thinking of finding a suitable stud for Harry soon, I will think upon it. But in the mean time I will think about it, there will be many stallions and mares coming in the upcoming season for competion, will there not", Voldemort concludes, leaving, pulling a blushing red Harry behind him.

Draco was red from face to shoulders. Him and Harry? Was it possible, that Harry liked him? Did he have serious feelings for Harry?

All the questions were making his head spin. He may have, maybe once or twice, dreamed of Harry... and Bella may have once or twice, seen his attraction in the morning and teased him.

Oh God! He hopes his dreams dont increase. If he was truly to be around Harry all day everyday, he doesn't think he could hold off an erection that long. 

"What are you thinking about my Draco? Thinking about mounting dear Harry already? Tut tut my young stallion. I'd hold off on that until after you train with him, maybe you'll change your mind."

Draco swallows, oh he hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some picture links for you peeps! Some nudity!
> 
> https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7006/6500260441_2352b66ed0.jpg  
> https://manponyrider.tumblr.com/image/98568918195  
> https://img0.etsystatic.com/107/0/10638791/il_570xN.854245532_6lnv.jpg  
> https://i.gr-assets.com/images/S/compressed.photo.goodreads.com/hostedimages/1393939564i/8784673.jpg  
> http://www.lynnwaddell.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/2009-09-26-15.34.46.jpg


	8. Different Story, Update

Hi ya'll I know lots of people wanted different things for the fic, and I've been gone for a while and when I came back I was like I like, 'Lets expand this shit'. Im going to start a different Fic with the same plot, but different, and it will expand on things that I think should be covered and doesn't confuse anyone. 

If you guys are super into this idea of the Pony Play theme don't go anywhere, I will be posting something very very soon just like this! Thank you for the support!

Come back to this Fic eventually as like a seperate universe.


End file.
